ubstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiia
Xiia is the wife of Edroc von Easterngard and the mother of Eleen, Elan, Euloria, Eulor, Elexia, Ming-Exie and Ewal. She and her husband Edroc was crowned king adn queen of Heletum in 583 and she remained the queen until her death. "Character Poem" Biography Early life Xiia grew up in east Heldranja; the kingdom of black and green, in a province known as Heletania (black and turquoise) that lied close to the border of the kingdom of black and blue (Heletum). Xiias magic had the colour of turquoise, that meant she shared bonds with both green and blue magic. This would later in her life make it easier for her to be accepted into her future homeland. The reason to why Xiia left her homeland was not only due to love, it was also due to a complicated family drama that had been going on for many years. Xiias family had been drawn into the power struggle going on in Heletania and eventually it turned her family relations bitter. It had scarred her relationship with her parents and younger sister Lyndra for life, a relationship none of them would ever be able to rebuild. It was on a visit to relatives in Calastia where Xiia met Edroc. The two of them found not only trust but also peace within each other. It was not very suprising since both of them could understand each others painful and broken relationships to their families. However Xiia could not stay since she didn't live there and had to travel back to her homeland. During the two years they spent away from each other Xiia's relationship to her family had only grown worse, and it drove her to run away. With much effort Xiia made it back to Calastia where she located Edroc. To her surprise Edrock was now a well respected general. Telling him about her situation Edrock decided to help her but Xiia refused to talk about her past as a noblelady from Heletania and therefor some started viewing her as a freeloader. To free herself from these accusations Xiia suggested she'd be Edrocs teacher since she, unlike Edroc, had been educated in the nobility and Edroc had to study to fit in his new social status. From that day Xiia always stayed close to Edroc and soon they fell in love, got married and started an own family. Due to their difficult past family lives Xiia and Edroc raised their children very carefully and never spoke of their own pasts with their children, fact is none of the von easterngard siblings has any clue what families their parents originate from. After the war to the east After the war, and that her family had slowly started to split up, Xiia became desperat. This was the one thing she had dedicated her life to prevent, and despite she was now the very queen of black and blue she still had not the power to bring her family together. Soon after that Edroc had returned with the news that their oldest daughter Eleen had been killed Xiia and Edroc decided to find the unbreakable blade and prevent it from getting any worse. The left their three youngest children: Elexia, Ewal and Ming-Exie and would never return. Personality Having her fragile heart broken several times during her early life turned Xiia into a strong but broken woman. As she sattled down with her husband Edroc Xiias personalety became very calm and collected, feeling like she has finally found a home on her own and peace to her soul. Due to her complicated family life before she is very dedicted to her own family and nothing could ever hurt her more than if her children would start fighting each other. It was said that Xiia rarely show her feelings to anyone other than her husband making her look like a very cold person. Xiia was always very stubborn and its likely she had alot of long lasted trust issues. Etymology Originally the name Xiia was inspired by the chinese name Xianghua that means fragrant flower. In this universe however Xiia means blue. Relationships * Trivia * Appearence and art Xiia has curly black hair and round wide turquoise eyes. Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Mages